GN-0000 00 Gundam
The successor unit to the GN-001 Gundam Exia. As the premier unit in Celestial Being's 4th Generation of Mobile Suits, "00" (pronounced Double-O) possesses many of the previous generations' standard features, including the GN Drive and Trans-AM System, as well as introducing newer innovation such as the revolutionary Twin Drive System. The system utilizes two GN Drives with compatible GN particles production as the basis for the system's operation, with their productive synergy generating GN particle emissions which exceed anything produced by a single unit. Combat Characteristics The 00 Gundam's arsenal consists of a small assortment of weapons, including GN Beam Sabers and GN Sword II's--a refinement to the GN-001 Gundam Exia's existing Seven Sword technology: in particular, the GN Long & Short Blades. Drawing inspiration from the GN Sword, this weapon incorporates a beam rifle configuration to the melee-oriented GN Blade function giving it much needed projectile-fire capability, along with the traditional hand-held approach for more overall versatility. The GN-Sword II firepower is powerful enough to take out an Ahead mobile suit in one shot. Armaments GN Sword II GN Sword II duals as a GN particle infused blade and a GN Rifle. GN Beam Saber GN Shield System Features Twin Drive System The utilization of synchronized GN Drives can create awesome power, but never successfully developed until now. 00's synchronized Twin Drive System allows 00 for high speed combat and immediate GN Field generation. The power output is so powerful that it can bend GN energy at a focal direction. Trans Am How exactly 00's Trans Am is unknown since Trans Am is known only to release all the particles in the Gundam specifically the GN Condensers while keeping the output of the Drive constant but since it is unknown how much capacity the Condensers of 00 have;whether similar to more than the other Gundams;it is unknown how it is utilised.However it is probable that 00's Tran-Am would last longer during activation or it would recharge back to normal state faster.Utilizing Trans Am in conjunction with the Twin Drive System has proven unstable. Due to the experimental design of the Twin Drive System, Trans Am can distabilize the synchronizing process of the GN Drives and possibly cause an overload. It's because of this concern that Trans Am is forbidden to use until the process can be executed safely. 00 Raizer 00 Gundam can combine with GNR-010 0 Raizer, the wings detach and combine onto 00's GN Drive shoulder mounts and it's main body combines with back of 00 Gundam. Variants GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword *Japanese: *Head height: 18.3 meters *Overall weight: 65.1 metric tons (Seven Sword Equipment Weight: 10.2 metric tons) *Equipment: GN Drive x 2 *Armament: GN Sword II (Long) x 1 GN Sword II (Short) x 1 GN Buster Sword II x1 GN Katar x2 GN Beam Saber x2 Before the Twin Drive system was deemed fully functional, this was the close range use equipment for 00 Gundam, designed specially for its meister, Setsuna F Seiei. An evolution of the "Seven Sword" equipment set used by Exia, the 00 Gundam's Seven Sword system also consist of 7 swords. But each sword in this new equipment set had undergone big changes, and as a result, differs from Exia's "Seven Sword". This set of equipment was designed by the revived Celestial Being, before they had met up with Setsuna. It was developed in the factory at Lagrange 3. But after that, in order for the Twin Drive to fully function effectively, the support machine, O Riser, became of a higher priority. Because both equipment sets cannot be used at the same time, this equipment has yet to see real battle. As 00 is further improved on, there is still the possibility of it being used in battle, in the situation of a close range priority mission. Appears in the manga sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. GN Sword II Short Mounted on the left of the waist. The GN Sword II was developed as a projectile weapon to replace the GN Beam Dagger which Setsuna often used when piloting Exia. The tip part of the sword is attached to a wire, and can be shot out and retracted as many times as needed. GN Sword II Long Mounted on the right of the waist. Compared to the current adopted GN Sword II, it has an enhanced rifle mode. But it has a decreased rapid fire capability and increased particle consumption. Its equipped in the premise of the complete operational Twin Drive System, and also it is the only weapon designed for long range battle in the Seven Swords. GN Katars Medium sized swords mounted on the add-on parts at both knees. A type of heat sword that has not be adopted by any Gundam so far. The cutting edges are made of the material developed from those that are used in GN condensers. As the GN particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature in theory, it is possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the material of the GN Katar. Still in the prototype stage. GN Buster Sword II This massive weapon is attached to the solar furnace of the left shoulder, and has 2 modes of operation. In its "keep" state, aka shield mode, a large all direction GN Field is generated. From the scope of the GN field emission, it appears to also be able to protect nearby allies. With regards to the development of this weapon, Ian analysed the GN Buster Sword of GN-XII from a insider. And with modifications and improvement, this weapon became a melee weapon with top class destructive power. History Development After the fade of Celestial Being, Ian Vashti and engineers quietly designed and built 00 Gundam. 00's most unique feature is its use of dual GN Drives. The theory and application was drafted by Aeolia Schenberg himself nearly 200 years ago. He had the foresight to anticipate developing GN Tech to a level where the GN Drives can be utilize to a new level of power by synchronizing dual drives; the compatibility between two drives was proven to be a challenge. Ian compared other GN Drives onto 00 and all of them failed to reach 80% compatibility, except for Exia's GN Drive. Because Setsuna and Exia were missing for five years, they couldn't test its compatibility to 0 Gundam's GN Drive until season 2. Retrieving Exia After Setsuna/Exia barely surviving combat with A-Laws, Tieria/Seravee taken Setsuna/Exia back to Ptolemy 2 for immediate testing. A-Laws was tipped off by Wang Liu Mei as her way of testing the capabilities of Celestial Being. With only Gundam Seravee functional, their situation looked bleak. Ian's twin drive synchronization trials with Exia's and 0's was only 70%. Tieria theorized that activating Trans Am could boost the energy output and balance the drives, but the idea was considered too dangerous by Ian as it could blow up both drives and kill everyone on board Ptolemy 2. Immediate Shakedown As A-Laws was attacking, Ptolemy 2 used GN Cluster Missiles and Seravee to distract A-Laws as Setsuna attempts to activate 00. Without hesitation, Setsuna activated Trans Am in hopes 00 would activate. Trans Am wasn't working and it was then an Ahead unit appeared and fired upon 00 while still inside Ptolemy's launching catapult. Setsuna cried out for 00 to activate and as if it responded to his will, the Twin Drive System kicked in and deflected the GN Beam blast. To everyone's surprise, the Twin Drive System's energy output was greater than they expected and Setsuna/00 launched for combat. 00 roared out of the catapult with great speed and out maneuvered the opposing A-Laws mobile suits. Using the Twin Drives for high speed combat and shielding, 00 defeated all opposition, a successful test run. Against the A-Laws During the battles against the A-Laws, Ian warned Setsuna not to use Trans Am until it is deemed safe. But Setsuna had no choice when faced the Masked Man. Though he does well, his drives explode. With Saji's help, they were able to get 00 back to working order. External Links *Double O Gundam on Wikipedia *Double O Gundam on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits